Letters to an Unborn Vampire
by TheStoryGypsy
Summary: An unknown bride of Dracula pours out her heart and soul to the growing progeny within her. Please review! COMPLETE!
1. Letter 1

**Hi Everyone! This is my first posting at the very strong urging of a best friend (The Dancing Cavalier - "Blood, Innocence and Seduction"). I came up with these 'letters' when I was bored with writing my _actual_ V.H. Dracula inspired story (which I plan to post when I finish... and hopefully will be sometime in my lifetime). **

**Really these are bored-ness to the max and have no more of a point than to get an 'awwww' out of anyone with a heart. I didn't really have any of Vlad's brides (Aleera, Verona, Marishka) in mind for the mother, but what the heck, use your imagination! Also the baby is not one of the bat things in the movie... just wanted to point that out. Okay I'll just cut the crap, which you probably aren't reading anyhow... to the letters! **

00000000000000000000000

My dear little one inside of me,

How I long to see you. I've only known you were there for a week now, though you have been growing in me for three. I cant feel you, yet but I sense you. I cant do anything without thinking about you.

When I eat, I see me feeding you. When I bathe, I see you giggling joyfully in the tub. When I sleep, I dream about you and all the things you will do and what you will become.

When I look at your father: King of the damned, Lord of the vampires, Prince Dracula, I only hope that you will grow to be as strong and have the lust for life that he does. I touch my belly constantly knowing you are there and look forward to the day when I can no longer see my feet.

Darling, I wonder what you will look like, wether you will have curly brown hair like me or black wavy hair like your father. My heart pains for the day when I can hold your frail little body in my arms and touch your soft pink cheek.

I could fill a hundred books if I wrote down every time I thought of you. I love you so much, darling, words cannot express.

I only ask one thing from you: Grow, child, grow and live! Live for yourself, live for me, live for your father but mostly live for the vampire race.

0000000000000000000000000

**Short... I know. PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW! SOMEONE WHO REMEMBERS WHAT IT WAS LIKE TO BE NEW! AND PLEASE BE NICE... we all want to be good writers and the only way to practice is to do just that. I have one more letter, if I can get some good reviews, I will post it also. The second is my personal favorite... it has more mention of Vlad in it. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Letter 2

**All I can say is HOLY CRAP! WOW! I never thought that I would have so many people that enjoyed this. YOU LIKE ME! YOU REALLY, REALLY LIKE ME! Okay I'm good now... na not really. **

**ceiliuir: You were my first reviwer I'm so happy! THANK YOU! And I love the brides too (mostly crazy, possessive Aleera... I want her hair) but for some reason I couldn't see one of them writing something like that. I dunno... **

**The Dancing Cavalier: _hugs_ I'm glad you told me to post... well pried, annoyed and bugged me too but I'm glad you did! And you better review... I know where you live...**

**Fortune Zyne: I'm glad you liked it! Endings come easy for me beginnings are a pain. **

**Charmes Malheureux: Dead, true, so true but it seems to me that in the movie with the 'hollow' lines he can feel (in a way) because he wants it so bad. I'm going to call it 'The Wizard of Oz complex'. Please do watch out for my other story! Thanks for the review! **

**Ron's Sexy Girly 750: Hi Jackie! Your review was so sincere and sweet... I loved it! Thank you for the compliment but don't wish you had my talent. That's like Mark Twain saying he wants to write like Charles Dickens, they both are good! **

**Remember: _Reads review, FAINTS, maneges to get back into chair_ Oh My Freaking Gosh! I DID NOT GET REVIEW BY YOU! _Falls at feet _I am not worthy! _Grovels at feet _If I stay here will some of your genius rub off? Okay, um...wow...you make my writing sound so... so...good. THANK YOU! I'm really glad you enjoyed it and I am truly honored to get a review by you. I love your writing and cant tell you how many times I've read your poem 'Passion'. I'm such a suck up. Thank you again for reading and reviewing so supportive... Oh and can you send Dracula over to my house? It seems that you are hogging all the inspiration... yeah we'll call it that...inspiration..._Laughs insanely_**

**Nienna Silmarwen: Never letters before? COOL I did something unique! I have been writing my other story for _winces _(I'm not that good) a few months, so yeah kinda been writing for a while. Though I didn't have any clue if I was good! And I have had that 'thanks for harassing me to post' talk with my friend...a few times actually. Love your name, mine in elvish is Anorwen (sun-maiden) Aiwe (small bird...pun on 'Pirates'), I use to be obsessed with LOTR. **

**Jater-Fan: Thank you so so so much for reviewing! That's is my favorite part too! And I have about 6 more chapters of my other story before I start editing and posting it. Keep heads up!**

**elephantian: Love that you came back to review for me! You have the baby right, glad you got it! Thanks!**

**Black Vamp Soul: Cool name, mines kinda dorky. I'm glad you reviewed! YAY for reviews!**

**aleera13: I'm happy the emotions came through, it wouldn't be good if they didn't. I will let everyone know when I post my other story! _Adores reviews_**

**the 4bidden 1: HOW COME EVEYONE HAS A GOOD NAME BUT ME? I want a cool name... oh look is that another letter down there? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lady Wednesday: Powerful...really? Love that word! I didn't know I could write that way...**

**jimmy-barnes-13: I glad you didn't think it sucked! That would make me unhappy. You should see my spelling, its bad, really bad, bad, bad. _Loves Spellchecker _**

**FOR THE LOVE OF VLAD THAT TOOK ME FOREVER! I was running out of things to say...I love you all...there...Wait! Is that what I think it is down there?...**

000000000000000000000000000000000

My dear child,

Forgive me if I seem a little impatient for the next few months. I know you are growing as fast as you can but alas, it is not fast enough for me.

Your father, my master, says that you will not see moonlight for another eleven months. I cannot wait. Still you haunt my thoughts and dreams but I would have it no other way.

Today I had a vision of you.

I was sitting in the rocking chair in your room. I was holding you in my arms and your father was kneeling at my side. He reached out and put his finger in your small hand. Your tiny fingers curled around it as you cooed at his touch.

When that vision of you went away I had tears streaming down my face.

Why your father chose me to be his bride I will never know for sure but I do know one thing with all of my heart. I am thankful to him and love him more than ever now, because of one reason: you.

You are the greatest gift he could ever give me. I see a new side in him because of you, a side we both thought had been dead for hundreds of years... but we were wrong.

Sleep well my little liege, safe and warm inside of me, where nothing can harm or hurt you.

Your father will watch over us both.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**Major suck...I know! Actually, I like this one better than the first... the ending makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside**.** Now I'm freaking out the reviewers... Because of you lovely people I wrote TWO more! The next has some more details on why I said '...you will not see moonlight for another eleven months.' So you'll get an explanation on that sorta.** **ALSO I FEEL THE NEED TO POINT THIS OUT! I am 16, a virgin, and (duh) have never been pregnant... must less have I ever been a vampire _LAUGHS_... so this is coming from nothing. I have never been a mother. I feel better now. PROFILE UP!** **PLEASE REVIEW LETTER _whines... begs...pleads... _**


	3. Letter 3

**Hello my dear readers and reviewers! Back for another round, eh? Well good for you... well good for me actually but who cares? YOU'RE HERE! _(clears throat)_ **

**You all have been wonderful! I LOVE the reviews! I live off reviews now... how did I live before? On what did I live? Oh yes, _(reads profile)_** **it says something about watching Dracula scenes over and over... oh lets not go there! MOVING ON! **

**Seriously, some of you are probably wondering if I WILL EVER review your stuff, right? Calm down if you are, some of your writings are very long and wonderfully written and I like to take time to read them. So what I'm saying is, I WILL get to your stuff... give me time... **

**Now to the instant gratification! (because who doesn't like instant gratification?) **

**Black Vamp Soul: I'm glad the cute and fluffy made you happy! Thanks for the review! **

**aleera13: Thank you so much your so sweet! I hope they (the letters) keep getting better for you and I hope this makes your day again!**

**Lady Wednesday: Weird... LOL! On your question: Seriously I don't know but if I did I probably wouldn't tell you. Sorry but I have to keep you on your toes! Thanks!**

**Charmes Malheureux: 'How dare you.' _(laughs) _I love that line! I'm glad you understand why I didn't use one of the brides now... plus its more fun to make the girl my own creation. And yes, that is mean (jk)... THANKS SO MUCH! (And make sure you read my LAST line before I start the letter...or everything in bold... you should know it when you find it)**

**The Dancing Cavalier: Your review made me smile and laugh...a lot. Yes, I was insecure but not now. Hopefully I will see you tomorrow if all goes as planned. **

**elephantian: Ah yes, inside that hard chocolatey shell is a soft chewy caramel center that needs to be brought out. Or devoured. Why am attributing Dracula to foods lately? Hmmm... me glad you likey the vision! Me glad you reviewy too!**

**ceiliuir: Last line was MY favorite too actually! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks ever so much for reviewing! **

**CardboardCreative: I'm glad the dimensions showed through. Oh and thank you so so so much for telling me how you saw my writing, I enjoying hearing that stuff. I write it so I cant read it the same. Thank you! **

**the 4bidden 1: X-Men is awesome! (I still need to see the last movie (_pouts_) Tell me when you post it and what its called; I would be happy to read and review! Keep reviewing, you make me happy!**

**Ron's Sexy Girly 750: You're so sweet! I plan to keep going with them as long as I'm still inspired and you guys love them! THANKS!**

**Teberz: (this is for the first review) My thoughts on the letters are that she has so much emotion and feeling pinned up inside of her that she wants to release it. And what better way for her to do that than to write to her child? Plus I think, she thinks the baby will live and that he or she will one day get the letters! Yeah, that's what she thinks. I AM after all the writer _(coughs)_. Now these letters were really just something I did when I was writing my other story, not anything I put much worry or thought into BUT I AM ALWAYS up for constructive criticism, balanced please! Pretty, pretty please? (On the second review) The letters will last until the baby is born (12 months), about one letter (on average) a month. But the mother has been a vampire for... ugh... a while... LOL. Did I answer? Let me know. Thank you for BOTH reviews! Please review mwa again! **

**Remember: I didn't pass out this time AND we don't have to worry about the slapping...I'm good now...thank you. _(Steps away)_ It kinda weird thinking that you are like two years older than me sometimes...hmmm... okay that was random. I'm glad you read and reviewed me AGAIN! Let me know when I have deemed myself worth of your _(grins evilly) _handsome, extremely awesome, totally hot, drool worthy, _(thinks)_ Masterful, powerful, wise, insanely evil, did I say handsome (?) muse. _(Sighs dreamily) _If he came to my house I would totally give in... _(prays that he reads over Remember's shoulder) _THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! **

**Nienna Silmarwen: You are the third person... no more putting myself down...right... yes ma'am. AWWW I really do what you said with my writing? (_SMILES)_ Another review explaining how the reader sees my work... thank you! I like your Dracula POV idea... I'll think about it, though I still have to finish the two things I'm working on now. Me love you!**

**punk rock prinsses: I hope I will be as good a mother as my character seems to be. Thank you for the review! And I really did update as soon as I could... **

**OH AND CHARMES MALHEUREUX THIS LETTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU! BECAUSE YOU IN A WAY INSPIRED (OR CHALLENGED) ME, SO I REWROTE IT! I LIKE THIS VERSION MUCH BETTER! **

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My darling,

It is such an honor to carry you, knowing you are your father's child and that you come from a long line of brave and noble people.

You will be blessed in every possible way, mortal and immortal, innocent and sinister, beauty and wisdom. But will you know what you have?

I will teach you every day, starting now, by telling you aloud as I write, a story.

A story that is cold as cold as a winter's frost on a mortal's skin. A story that is as harsh as the name of God off your father's lips. A story that is sadly... my own.

I was born in a little village near Brasov. It took my mother over a day before birthing me. They said that she took me in her arms, kissed my forehead, muttered the words 'I love you' and then took her last breath. From then on my father raised me; he never remarried.

I still remember one night very vividly. I was nine, I think. My father came in from a hard days toil, exhausted and worn. 'Why can't I help in the fields, father?' I had asked innocently. 'Because you are beautiful and beautiful girls don't work in the fields.' he had told me... like he always said. I didn't understand him. What did the way I look have to do with it?

Only time would answer that question.

Seven years later I nursed my father on his deathbed, I remember crying as his soul left for my mother.

I was alone in the world. Nobody in my small village took me in, they had their own families to feed, they didn't need another mouth. There was no other choice. I had to go to the fields.

All the girls that had scorned me for my beauty now mocked me. The sun had darkened and burnt my skin, my hair was matted, and my hands were always callused and bloody. I managed (how I don't know) for a year before I thought I couldn't take it any longer.

That's when he came... my master.

It was a cold night and I sat in front of a fire to keep warm. The doors and windows were locked but, of course, that didn't stop him.

He startled me; I remember his first words, smooth and coaxing.

'Hello darling'

Something about him was alarming yet fascinating. He began to tell me about all that I could have with him and then he took my hands and healed my wounds. I was stolen there and readily agreed to be his. At the time he didn't tell me he was a vampire or that I would become one.

I woke the next night to find myself changed. I was in shock but soon found that my new life was much easier.

Your father only asked three things of me. Respect, obedience and the title: Master.

Soon after I became his bride, I learned that his heart was cold and dead, and that he couldn't love. Yet despite this I continued to love him and hundred of years have passed by in perfect bliss.

I am a fully matured vampire now but even though I was happy, I did not feel complete. It was only when I learned that there was something inside of me that lived, a child...you... did I feel truly glorious.

You will compete me, fill the empty space that even your father cannot fill. You will be perfect and gifted in the darkest of ways vampires are. Wings, fangs, transportation, everything!

Oh it is so unfair I have to wait twelve months for you instead of nine. But I have no choice.

Darling, because you are so much more than human, your developing takes three months longer than an ordinary child. Sometimes you succeed in only worrying me with anticipation but it will all be worth it in the end.

Yes, I am certain, you will be perfect and a wondrous gift to us that walk by twilight.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**There you have it! Her life story! Or what she feels like telling her child. I didn't go into HOW she became a vampire because I thought that would be sort of a personal thing.**

**Also here's a bit of information that will shine a different light on everything (I like multidimensional writing): When the mother/bride is talking about Dracula in a very serious way, she will call him 'your father' but when she gets passionate about him, she will call him 'my Master'. **

**ALRIGHT! PLEASE FEED THE STARVING WRITER!_ (Begs for more wonderful reviews)_**


	4. Letter 4

**_(Sing song voice)_ Look who's back! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! Whoa that was...strange... okay...**

**So me and my best friend (The Dancing Cavalier...you guys should know that by now!) went to this freaking awesome ballet about Dracula and his brides last Friday (wow that was a week ago!) And it was really, really, really good! Dracula had a cape and was actually pretty good looking (not creepy old vampire, like some people do it) and he like falls for this girl and tries to make her his bride. God the dancing was sooo hot! She passed out twice in two different scenes; then he would pick her up and she would have her arms around his neck. It would make any girl that likes Dracula want to scream. Yeah, and his FIFTEEN brides did this really cool dance too, hissing involved. But in the end the stupid guy who was suppose to be the hero _(snorts) _killed him and we had to keep from going all 'bride/Marishka death lament/ "hunt them down...kill them both"' scene in our seats. Then the lights went out and didn't come back on for a minute or so and it was deathly silent, then a red beam came down on him and he pulled the stake out! We were freaking out... _(sigh)_**

**Alright, I have to focus now. Pity. This next letter WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE (so if you DON'T like it, that's okay...just don't tell me...or you die...painfully...slow). Since these are my 'creative writing', I do with them what I feel like and I think this one will be slightly different then the last one and the two before it. There is more..._(smirks) _drama.**

**But because I LOVE you guys so much, this comes first:**

**Ron's Sexy Girly 750: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing still!**

**aleera13: Um okay... I'll take the loss for words (?) as a good thing! Thank ya! **

**Lady Wednesday: Something about your review struck me as very cute; I don't know why. Thanks! **

**The Dancing Cavalier: (though I don't know why (_growls_) I love the WHAM! thing, that's always funny! I AM NOT A VAMPIRE! _(Fangs grow out) _STOP SAYING THAT! _(Hisses)_ **

**Remember and her muse: Awww thanks guys! I don't know what to say... hopefully in two years I'll be as good as you but I doubt it, THOUGH that wont keep me from trying_ (smirk)_. Now Dracula I'm confused... I have been everything but throwing myself at you but you still seem to find some way of avoiding me. What I'm getting at is, you had THREE brides once, now you only have a slave owner? (go Remember!) Are you losing your touch or are 'settling down'? Either way I think I'm losing my respect for you... I'm going to find a different inspiration now...**

**elephantian: I'm glad you like my back story! I thought that it would be more fun to write from a heart-wrenching/thankful perspective and it helps explain why she is so committed to Dracula. I like the line that you mentioned too. Fitting, I think Dracula is kinda ego centered. Many thanks! **

**Charmes Malheureux: Yes, it was to you! 'whisking her off to his big evil icebox' _(laughs head off) _Funny, always cracking me up! _(sighs)_ Yeah, where is Dracula when you need him, eh? I'm extremely happy you reviewed. Thank you. Go ahead and flaunt the importance!**

**Nienna Silmarwen: Oh right... I can see it now... 'I remember it very clearly darling. Your father's eyes turned bright blue and he picked me up and tossed me on the bed...' _(laughs)_ Sure she'd tell her child THAT story! JK! But if you meant in ANOTHER fanfic... NO! Well I shouldn't say 'no'... not at this point. But I'm glad you have faith in my abilities...I think. Tell Dracula to keep his BOXERS on! SHEESH! Patience is a virtue..._ grins knowingly _Thank you for making me laugh and reviewing! **

**Here is what you've been waiting for!!!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Tears blot ink on paper)

Child,

I feel the need to write you. This horrid piece of paper I scrapped up and pitiful excuse for a pen should not count as a true letter but it was the only thing I found amongst these dark cells.

Oh, was I afraid I would lose you earlier!

I was in the parlor, sleeping peacefully in your father's arms when a sharp, unmistakable werewolf howl broke the air. I woke immediately. If my heart did beat, it would have leapt.

Your father was on his toes before I could think. Grabbing my elbow, he transported to the dungeons.

"Stay here! I will be back!" he said, before running out.

His name sat on my open lips but didn't develop into any sound. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, and in my distress you began to writhe, kick and tear at me.

I clutched you and doubled, falling to my knees. Still you wouldn't stop and he was gone. The only one that could calm you, with both his mind and the touch of his hand...gone.

Groaning out soothing words, I did my best but you continued for what seemed like ages. Worry and fear racked my mind that you wouldn't stop at all. That you would suffer me until my body couldn't take you anymore and you slowly wore yourself to a permanent bloody death.

After sometime you calmed and now I can barely feel you.

There are strange sounds above me. Werewolf howls, some of anger, others pain. It must be a clan attack, like the ones your father spoke of. I never thought I would see one.

There is silence... now a loud crashing of some howls... glass breaking... my Master's voice?...again silence...

(Writing becomes 'spidery' in a hurry)

There is a creaking of the dungeon door! Footsteps! My Master's! Her has come back! He has finally retu

(Writing ends)

(Different pen - new ink)

It has been a few hours now, your father's head is in my lap. Whether he sleeps or rests, I know not.

There, of course, was a fight for the castle and your father was out numbered. He is wounded with scratches and bites. They are fresh but will heal in time.

Werewolves are the only creatures that can match vampires in strength and their bites are deadly, like our blood to them. When you are born I will teach you, remind you to always fear them. They will never cease to want your father in Hell but it will never happen... with us it's different. We are weaker and must always beware of them, at least until you are older.

I still hear them, no they are no longer in the castle any more. I hope we can leave this damp, terrible place tomorrow. It has a stench that makes me nauseated. I wonder what has become of the castle...

I wonder what will become of us...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**TA DA!!! There you go peeps! I have ONE more idea for a letter in my head and _(sing song voice) _someone's going to LOVE me... but I still have to write it.**

**REVIEWS ROCK! THEY MAKE MY WEEK! PLEASE BE THE ONE TO MAKE MY WEEK! **


	5. Letter 5

**THE WORLD WON'T END! After four totally different tries I am finally happy with this letter. As you can read, it wasn't a cake walk, mostly because I had to go from a sweet, motherly view of a pregnant vampire bride to well...um... you'll see!**

**But before you scroll past my nonsense... I have BREAKING NEWS! _(smacks self)_ After this update I will be SENDING OUT review replies! There are numerous reasons why I am doing this, one of them is that I think it will be better on my time... not having to do everything at once We will see! Oh and I'll have MORE time for nonsense! _(everyone groans) _HEY!**

**SO THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED! A quick run through: Charmes Malheureux (yes, you made my week again), The Dancing Cavalier (thanks for leaving me hanging!), Ron's Sexy Girly 750 (I will see what I can do for ya), Remember (the 'convincing me to update' thing didn't work, Dracula proved more a distraction), elephantian (the ballet totally rocked...not literally), Nienna Silmarwen (HE has NO patience what-so-ever!), Lady Wednesday (nice guess, try again. LOL), CardboardCreative (Thanks for reviewing both! Don't stop!) butterflye (yeah 'eek' on the bat thingys), aleera13 (San Antonio, YAY, not that I KNOW where that is_ (twitches)_), RahRah (I'll take your advice, better to be on the safe side). Once again THANK YOU ALL!**

**Now, THIS LETTER IS HERE BY DEDICATED TO NIENNA SILMARWEN! Because I was ugh... FORCED into it...yeah... by Dracula! I wasn't given a choice. _(cries) _JK JK! Thanks girl for being such an FREAKIN' AWESOME REVIEWER! I hope you enjoy it!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dearest Child,

It has been two weeks since last letter and so much has gone on. It seems we were not the only ones attacked by werewolves.

For safety, your father has sent me to this castle I am in now. It is much smaller than Castle Dracula but it is hidden away. I don't feel at home. No, the castle its self if perfect but your father isn't here. Without him, it is no home.

Being the King of Vampires and many times a military commander, he is now leading an army against the cowardice werewolves. I know I shouldn't worry about him but I do. Other than you, he is the only thing I've got.

He wrote me; I got his letter today. I have enclosed it with mine.

(Enclosed letter- darker paper with some water spots - elegant yet masculine handwriting)

My pet,

Last night we had our first skirmish. Everyone was setting up the camp while in was in my tent. I was setting up a battle strategy when I heard sharp howls on the wind and felt shuttering of the ground under foot. I quickly exited my tent and found many of my men already fighting our cursed foe!

The devil be damned for creating them! Neither him nor they can ever leave us alone... What have we done to them? Have I not served The Master long enough? Why can't he rid the world of the pesky beasts and let us take over? Are we not dark enough in his sight? Certainly, we are his better work.

I turned back for my sword but was overtaken by two wolves. Turning to my _other form_, I was quick enough to knock one out so I could deal with the other... who put up quite a show. But not narrow enough to save his skin.

He got me a few times with his claws but his snapping jaws with venom could not reach me. Shortly, he began to tire and I got the upper hand. Throwing him to the ground, I slit my wrist with my own claws. As I held him down, I let my blood spill into his mouth. It began to eat at him like poison and I watched in fascination as he howled in agony and withered away.

It was the most dreadfully wonderful sight darling, I cannot explain properly. But I wasn't able to relish the moment fully before the other werewolf had regained consciousness.

He leapt at me but I gouged his throat in mid air and he fell to my feet with a thud.

I felt the passion and pleasure of killing rush through my body... the same I had when I was human...only stronger. Feeding suddenly seemed dulled to a fledgling's pleasure in comparison. I lusted for more... more blood to spill.

When I looked up from the carcasses, I saw many of my soldiers watching me, baffled, if you will. Combat was still raging but they seemed stopped. That is when I understood that many of the young vampires had never seen any kind of war as of yet nor had they seen me truly fight.

They appeared rallied by my lack of compassion for the enemy. And of good cause. We took no prisoners and gave no mercy.

Our tallied losses were only twenty-three but of the enemy... ninety-six.

I saw this war as a minor annoyance but come to think of it, I might turn it to my advantage and enjoyment. It has been sometime since I killed for sheer sport.

I must go plan out tomorrow's operation and get some much needed rest.

When the war is over I will come for you a take you back to the castle, until then, take care my darling.

Your Master,

Vladislaus Dragulia

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Dracula POV! Right there! So? So? So? Tell me what you think! One more review and I'll be at 50! WOOHOO! Hey look it doesn't take much to make me happy people. Just a note. That's it. But I do like long, sappy, obnoxious (like mine), over indulging reviews too. Anything goes! Also if anyone has some creative ideas for another letter or two that would be awesome... I like a challenge and IF I am able to and do use your idea, I'll dedicate it to ya. Why wouldn't I? ANYHOO! REVIEW! (Look I'm Dr. Seuss!) **


	6. Letter 6

**Well its been quite some time since I last updated. In short, life got busy and I needed a refresher from writing. -gasp- I'm a perfectionist so that explains itself (I think). Since I don't feel like telling you about my week... and you would probably be bored with it anyways, I'll get to business... **

**This letter is my VERY LAST Dracula POV, I did one side of him, now I do the other. So savor it because I'm going back to the bride's view after this! Oh and there is a little suggestiveness in this one... not any words... just suggestiveness... only a little heads up (my mom reads my stuff... come on!). **

000000000000000000000000000

My Dear,

In only a week this war has already gotten strenuous and repetitive. The werewolves press on, despite our obvious advantages.

They are losing numbers and will fight until they are very few and then they will retreat and go back into hiding for another hundred years at least. If we continue with our strength then I feel it will be soon.

Although I'm enjoying the feel of war... I long for you... crave you... desire you.

If you were here now, I wouldn't hesitate to pull you into my arms and let my lips fall over yours, devouring your mouth with sinful kisses.

Slowly sinking down in the damp grass below our feet, consuming ourselves in each other completely.

Taking in the smell of your skin and hair, becoming intoxicated in you more and more. Pressing my fingertips into your flawless fair skin and feeling your forbidden curves under my palm.

Allowing you to submit and making you mine long through the night. Becoming one with you in ways of the flesh and selfishly taking your blood as my own... tasting it, savoring it.

Your moans and soft noises caught in the night breeze and carried away, leaving us, with out interruptions, to our passions. Then falling asleep hours later tangled in each other.

That, my love, is what has filled my mind for days upon days. More often, of course, before I fall asleep without you.

Every time I get the thoughts anew they become more wild and strongly carnal. I have every intention of playing them out when I see you again.

You have been forewarned love...

Vladislaus Dragulia

0000000000000000000000000000

**Well... you guys do what you do best (other than writing of course), please? Thanks and Happy turkey day! Hehe **


	7. Letter 7

**Alright AGAIN I haven't updated in forever and there really isn't any reason this time, so yeah, I take all charges and plead no contest! -laughs- BUT I am receiving my punishment, which is... (I've been denying this since Monday but I woke up this morning and cant deny it any longer) I'm getting sick...er... I think it's just a few day cold though (hopefully) cause my family has all had it and now it seems to be my turn, I'm always last when it comes to getting sick. -groans- **

**I hate winter. **

**Now enough of my misery... **

000000000000000000000000000000000

My child,

When will this cruel war end? Oh when will your father return?

It has been a mere twenty-two days since he left and yet, it seems like an eternity.

I try to remember there have been longer wars than this one will last (from what your father tells me he believes) but everything is so out of place and dull without him.

Even the very air is different.

I have never feared his death but what I do worry for is my sanity. It is terribly quiet here, quieter than normal. I have a lot of idle time, so to keep my mind from wandering I spend it reading and talking to you... although it doesn't always work.

Even the servants are slacking from their usually tight schedule. I don't fret about it because when your father gets back they will start again, plus because I'm kind to them they are willing and helpful when I need something done.

Still none of it makes up for your father not being here.

Sometimes, I lie awake in my coffin waiting... waiting for the echo of his steady footfalls. That steady and confident walk, the one that would tell me he has surely returned. But it never comes.

It never comes.

Before I picked up the pen to write this, I sat for an hour watching as the icy, white powder fell from the black heavens. Each snow flake glinting in the moonlight as it blew in the strong winds.

The sight was ordinary for here in the winter, but still beautiful... only, I couldn't enjoy it fully as your father filled my thoughts.

Where is he? What could he be doing? What were his thoughts on?

That is when I realized: that even heaven would be hell if he were not there.

00000000000000000000000000000000

**That last line comes from the song "My Hell" by Disciple. The actual lines are 'even heaven is hell if somehow you were not there'. It just kinda inspired me, I dunno. Well reviews will make me happy, as always, and probably less lethargic too. I'm going to go back to bed now... alone... cold... and wishing I had a certain vampire... -sniff- **

**But before I go, one last thing... I promise I will update again next week. I PROMISE. **


	8. Letter 8

**So I'm posting again like I promised I would this week (hey it's a Friday)! And I'm no longer sick, which is good, and thanks to everyone who sympathized with me! It was sweet and I think it helped. -laughs- But I cant say being sick was all bad. Whenever I wasn't 'dying'(lol) I would get this itch to write, so I figured I'd just start a oneshot or something and if it didn't turn out (I was sick... duh) then I'd just keep it as a good laugh. Ah well, it turns out that it is one of my favorite things I've written so far! I'm extremely happy with it (which if you knew me, would tell you something). All I'm going to say about it is: it's Dracula doing what he does best. End of story. **

**Speaking of end of story! We are drawing to a close here soon (not this one). I'm going to miss writing them. -tear- Alright enough from me... **

00000000000000000000000000000000

The war is finally over and your father came back for me, just like his word... as always.

We flew back to the castle: home. It seemed like it took forever; thank goodness we're back! Everything is falling into its normal and rightful routine of life again, well, undead life.

Your father does have some 'injuries', deep werewolf cuts and gashes but nothing that wont heal with time. I think they look terrible but he just laughs it off and says it's nothing... which it probably is nothing to him, after all, he has literally been through hell and I have not.

He says I've gotten bigger too, meaning with you of course, which I have but because you are with me all the time I don't see it as drastic. Though when I look down I don't see myself anymore... I see you.

Darling, you have changed me in so many wonderful ways, I cant even begin to tell you!

Your father tells me I am more beautiful because I have you, that I glow, that I have a light about me only the living possess. I don't doubt it, I am so very happy.

You grow stronger everyday, so strong, sometimes when you move it hurts me. You also move to mine and your father's voice... and his touch.

As much as he doesn't say it, I can tell he cares great about you. I know this because he treats me differently than he use to.

Don't misunderstand me. He has never treated me badly, it's just now he is more careful and protective. He is constantly telling me to rest more and bringing me fresh blood to feed on.

Honestly, I enjoy the attention. Though I'm not sure I need the special care... but that wouldn't matter, he would insist on it this way.

I think he'll be a good father. Only, you cant expect affection from him (specially if you are a boy). He doesn't show affection, nor will you ever hear him use the word 'love' for he believes most of his feelings have been dead for a long time. But I will tell you child, that he might not realize they are there, but they are.

Sometimes when you least expect it, you can look into his eyes, like they are the windows to his undead soul, and catch a glimpse of how deep a person he is.

But never more than a glimpse.

I know I sound like an over-adoring bride but I cant help it. I love him. Just as much as I love you.

Like he brought me out of my cruel life... with your birth, you will raise me in the eyes of other vampires. No longer will I be whispered and talked about as your father's 'peasant bride'. I'll be more than that.

I love you both so much... with all my heart, with every fiber of my being... with my very existence.

000000000000000000000000000000

**Reviews are cherished, loved, adored, and reread WHENEVER I feel down (I swear I do it too). So... yeah...PWEASE! **


	9. Letter 9

**Well I finally got tired of waiting for the emails to work before I posted, so I'm doing it now. Did everyone have a good holiday break? I sure hope so!**

**Ummm, I don't have much to say about this next letter only that I thought Dracula was getting a little TOO fluffy for my tastes (heh heh); as a result, you get this next letter… enjoy!**

0000000000000000000000000

Little one,

Today I upset your father; he yelled at me. I don't even remember what I said exactly but he got very angry with me. He said I was being emotional and that he had 'had enough of me for one day' and to 'remember my place'. His eyes were black and his fangs were sharper. It seemed like he was suffocating the room. I dared not move and was too scared to do anything, though all I wanted was to run from that place, to get away. Only when he left could I breathe.

I have never seen him so angry before and I don't know what I did to upset him. Therefore, I'm in my room now and I'm going to write to you to get everything out of my head.

Let's see… I am little over ten months along with you now and looking back at the last few months it seems like so little time. However, the next two seem like forever.

I'm filled with anticipation and eagerness to hold you in my arms yet at the same time, I'm terrified. You will be my first child ever, vampire or mortal, and I'm nervous about bringing you into this world.

Your father is adamant that I do not talk to any of the servants concerning my pregnancy and so I find no comfort and solace. It is strange to me; why doesn't he let me talk to them? Wouldn't they know something that could help? Then that always brings up the question: why doesn't he already have children? That is even stranger.

I have heard a little about his former brides, the lot of them, though I have never heard about any children. Certainly, his past brides all couldn't have been barren! If I ask him about them, he always refuses to tell me anything and acts coldly towards me, brushing my questions to the wind.

My biggest fear is that the labor for baring a vampire child will be hard, harder than it would be if you were human, and I wonder if that is what took many of my Master's former brides. I don't know. It could all be fear in my mind and none of this could be true. I hope so.

On a different note... I'm not getting any bigger with you anymore, thankfully. If I were, I would be huge. Like a mortal with child, I seem to be constantly craving, but unlike a mortal, I only want blood. I know I drink more than a grown man's worth of blood in a week and yet it never seems enough.

I wonder how much my body will go back after you are born. Before I was turned, I was very skinny and underweight but after your father made me a vampire and I drank his blood, I went back to a healthy weight. I remember that moment still, it was like magic… anyways; I have always been the same until I became pregnant with you. Then I changed. I guess I won't know until it happens.

I can't believe in less than two months I'm going to be able to hold you in my arms! I will truly be a mother then! I cannot see calling myself one until I'm holding you. That day will be a beautiful one. And it's soon. So soon.

I'm feeling much better now… the night it so beautiful, it beckons to me. I think we will go for a walk.

00000000000000000000000000000

**I like the ending to this one, it's different from the rest, I think. Oh well. IMPORTANT: THE NEXT LETTER WILL BE MY VERY LAST! I will post it sometime when the emails are working. Until then… reviews anyone? **


	10. Letter 10

**Well here it is… THE VERY LAST ONE!!! I don't anything to say before you read but I would suggest checkin' out the author's notes at the bottom. Which I'm sure you _always _do… (lol)**

00000000000000000000000000000000000

My little one,

It was only a week ago that you decided to join our dark world. The labor lasted hours and was extremely hard. At times, I wondered if it could die from it.

When you were finally born, you didn't cry, didn't make a sound. I was so exhausted that they took you, the many midwives, before I could even lay eyes on you.

Within moments, I had come to and leaned up enough to see them busy all around you. Your father entered, gave me a checking glance, and then went straight over to you.

"It's as I feared," I heard him mutter, looking down at you.

By then I was beginning to panic. I asked him what he meant and if I could hold you; when he turned to me, the expression on his face was spine chilling.

He answered with an emotionless tone, "Your son is dead."

I remember just staring at him. It wasn't possible. You were just strong and fighting. It didn't make any sense. Yet, why weren't you crying? Why was everyone so grave? Then it hit me…

It did make perfect sense.

Again, I asked if I could hold you and one of the midwives brought you to me in a soft blanket.

You were perfect in size; cleaned somewhat but black curls still clung to your wet head. Your face was round and your eyes closed, everything was fine, but one obvious detail… you were blue.

Just seeing you like that I burst into tears. I clutched you tightly to my breast and sobbed into the blanket that wrapped your small body.

I didn't understand how something like that could happen. How a perfectly fine child be dead. You were my pride and joy before I even got to hold you, and when that moment came, you were gone. The sweetest and most beautiful thing was lifeless in my arms. All those months of waiting and suffering, and then labor, for nothing. Pointless. Meaningless. Lifeless.

I don't know how long I cried for, how long I held you before I lifted my head but when I did, I saw only one midwife in the room. I was feeling exceedingly sick and was about to ask her to take you when your father practically rushed in.

He seemed to be chastising himself by repeating, "Why didn't I think of this before?"

Without explaining anything to me, he pulled the blanket back from your face then he lifted his wrist and slit it with his nails. He placed it over your tiny mouth and let some blood pour in. After a minute or so, he healed his wrist, then took my free hand and did the exact same.

There was a strange gleam in his eyes as he stared down at you. I had never doubted your father before in my life but in that moment in time, I thought he was mad.

Then I thought I heard a sound come from you. Maybe a whimper?

Then a very subtle movement… but I didn't believe it.

And then again.

And again.

Until finally your fist pushed out the blanket's folds and a weak, sharp cry broke the air.

I gasped in shock and hot tears of joy began to flow down my cheeks. Your father began to laugh; the way he was, I had never seen him.

"Of course! Of course!" he exclaimed. I asked him what in the devil's name he meant.

He looked as if were to start a waltz right there. "Vampires need their creator's blood!"

By this time the maids, servants and midwives were coming from everywhere at the sound of their Master's commotion and of a child's cry. Each vampire was either dumb-stricken or openly celebrating you. However, your father and I didn't care. We were so captivated in you at the time.

I will never forget that moment, when the dead truly came to life.

It was days later, after I had finished nursing you and laid you in the crib, your father came to talk to me. He told me that for hundreds of years he had brides that had given him children but the children never lived past birth. He said that he tried to do everything to make them live but failed. Finally, after he had given up the devil stepped in and told him:

"One day you will take an unlikely bride, one who is different from all the others before her. She will be the one who gives you a surviving child."

Your father told me that I am that bride and you are that child, the ones they had waited hundreds of years for. It was so overwhelming to know that you and I had been foretold. But that only makes you more amazing to me.

You are asleep beside me now. So far, you've been a good baby… and you're so beautiful. Your eyes are a shimmering blue though a lot of the time, they look almost silver. All your skin is pale (of course) but your plump cheeks that are lightly tinted pink, more than likely from the warm blood you get. I must to say though; my favorite thing about you is your hair. It's black, fine and soft, almost like a down.

Even as an infant it's not that hard to tell, you got more of your father's obvious traits. Maybe when you get older we might see some more of me in you, though I'm not very concerned with it. If you look any bit like him (which you do), you will be handsome.

There is also greatness in your blood, child, and I know your father will bring that out in you. Maybe one day you will become as noble and powerful as he is. That would bring me absolute joy.

However, I don't want to think too much about the future, with vampires it's not something you really need worry about, considering you live forever. I'm happy where I am now. I have my Master and you, my beautiful little son. There isn't a thing else I need in this world.

I plan one day when you are a fully-grown vampire to give you these letters to show you how much I worried, fretted, impatiently waited, and loved you, before I ever saw or held you. Even in the first months of your existence.

I hope these letters fully express the truth when I say:

I love you.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Now for all of you that have the urge to flame the crap out of me because the baby lived, please refrain from doing so (if you do I will sick Dracula on you and he will make your life full of MISERY and WOE), I have an 'explanation'! Up till around letter 8 I had intended for it to die, but then I wasn't sure I wanted to do that, mainly because I figured everyone was _expecting _that to happen (I would), so I decided I'd put a little twist on it. I'm not sorry if you don't like it… _I_ like it. I hope those who were _dying _for it to _die _got that satisfaction around the middle of the letter, when for the moment it _was_ dead. **

**I have love, Love, LOVED all the reviews I have gotten! And I love everyone who has read and ADORE those who have reviewed. Thank you soooo much, I probably wouldn't still be writing now if it weren't for your support! **

**This is NOT the last thing I will be posting! If you are curious to see what I have to be posted and what I'm working on now, I put a little list up in my profile. YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME! Mwahahahahahahah! **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS! **


End file.
